disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Pluto in animated productions. Films Cartoon shorts 3 - Copy.jpg|Pluto became Mickey's dog and his name in The Moose Hunt plutosquinpuplets2.jpg|Pluto with Fifi in Pluto's Quin-puplets windowcleaners6.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Window Cleaners 7 - Copy.jpg|Pluto as Minnie's dog Rover before he became Mickey's best pal in The Picnic Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain Mickey's Garden 2.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Garden Pluto Junior 5.jpg|Pluto and his son Junior Eyes Have It 5.jpg|Pluto with Donald in The Eye Have It Plutos-housewarming-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Pluto with Butch Pluto's Turtle.png Pluto’s Turtle02.png Butch and Pluto.jpg Pluto - Playful Pluto.png The Sleep Walker1.jpg The Sleep Walker2.jpg 600full-rescue-dog-screenshot.jpg|Pluto's feet stuck on snow First Aiders 1.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1942-somnambule-3.jpg|Pluto walking in his sleep 1995-runaway-2.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain 1941-camarade-3.jpg salty again.jpg 1932-deed-5.jpg 1932-deed-2.jpg 1936-alpine-4.jpg 1949-berger-5.jpg 1949-berger-2.jpg 1940-envies-2.jpg 1940-envies-3.jpg April-2-1943-private-pluto.jpg 1935-jugement-2.jpg 1935-jugement-3.jpg 1935-jugement-5.jpg 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-opera-5.jpg Plutos-sweater shock.jpg Plutos blue note happy.jpg Bubble bee gum bubbles.jpg Primitive-pluto-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Mrmousetakesatrip05.jpg Pluto1wdt.jpg Pluto2wdt.jpg Pluto3wdt.jpg Pluto4wdt.jpg Wdtpluto07.jpg Wdtpluto08.jpg Wdtpluto09.jpg Pluto and devil.jpg Capture -23.png Capture -21.png Plutos-heart-throb-c2a9-walt-disney.png Pluto fledgling seeing birds.jpg Food for feudin acorns.jpg Pluto and baby bird.jpg Mickey's Garden-15.png Mickey's Garden-16.png Mickey's Garden-17.png Mickey's Garden-18.png Mickey's Garden-19.png Mickey's Garden-20.png Mickey's Garden-21.png Mickey's Garden-22.png Mickey's Garden-23.png Mickey's Garden-24.png Mickey's Garden-35.png Mickey's Garden-36.png Mickey's Garden-50.png Mickey's Garden-52.png Mickey's Garden-63.png Mickey's Garden-64.png Mickey's Garden-66.png Mickey's Garden-67.png Mickey's Garden-68.png Mickey's Garden-69.png Mickey's Garden-82.png 1935-jardin-3.png Pluto's Judgement Day.png Pluto's Judgement Day 2.png Pluto's Judgement Day 3.png Pjd01.png Pjd02.png Pjd03.png Pjd04.png Pjd06.png Pjd07.png Pjd08.png Pjd10.png Pjd11.png Pjd12.png Pjd15.png Pjd16.png Pjd17.png Pjd18.png Pjd19.png Pjd20.png Pjd21.png Pjd22.png Pjd23.png Pjd26.png Pjd27.png Pjd28.png Pjd54.png Pjd46.png Pjd36.png Pjd56.png Pjd57.png Pjd58.png Pjd59.png Pjd61.png Pjd62.png Pjd64.png Pjd66.png Pjd67.png Pjd68.png Pjd63.png Pluto-singing.jpg Pluto howling like wolf.jpg Ss mpluto img1.jpg Pluto and turtle.jpg Pluto and spike.jpeg Pluto and totem pole.jpg Pluto with feather in collar.jpg Mickey and pluto in hot water.jpg 1937-hawai-4.jpg 1937-quintuples-2.jpg Plutos playmate 4large.jpg Plutos playmate 5large.jpg Plutos playmate 6large.jpg Plutos playmate 7large.jpg Plutos playmate 9large.jpg Plutos playmate 8large.jpg Plutos playmate 11large.jpg Plutos playmate 10large.jpg Plutos playmate 13large.jpg Plutos playmate 12large.jpg 1941-majordome-2.jpg 1941-majordome-3.jpg 1941-golfeurs-3.jpg 1942-junior-2.jpg 1942-mascotte-3.jpg 1945-coyote-5.jpg 1945-coyote-3.jpg 1946-locataires-2.jpg 1946-locataires-5.jpg 1950-coyotes-2.jpg 1950-coyotes-4.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-3.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-4.jpg 02181933 WDA TDID PalPluto.jpg Mickey introducing pluto to utopia.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Tumblr_n6kqguave21qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Pluto&fifi.jpg|Fifi kissed Pluto Mickey's Nightmare 3.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 2.jpg GALA_PREMIERE.png MICKEYS ELEPHANT.png MAD DOG.png MOOSE HUNT.png PANTRY PIRATE.png MICKEY'S PARROT.png GENTLEMENS GENTLEMAN.png T BONE FOR TWO.png ARMY MASCOT.png VICTORY VEHICLES.png PRIVATE PLUTO.png PLUTO AT THE ZOO.png PLUTO ARMADILLO.png THE EYES HAVE IT.png SPRINGTIME FOR PLUTO.png FIRST AIDERS.png TRADER MICKEY.png MICKEY'S PAL PLUTO.png PURLOINED_PUP.png Rescue dog 14large.jpg Rescue dog 13large.jpg Rescue dog 12large.jpg Rescue dog 11large.jpg Rescue dog 10large.jpg Rescue dog 9large.jpg Rescue dog 8large.jpg Rescue dog 7large.jpg Rescue dog 6large.jpg Rescue dog 5large.jpg RESCUE DOG.png Pluto on toboggan.jpg MAIL DOG.png PLUTO'S BLUE NOTE.png BONE BANDIT.png PLUTO'S PURCHASE.png CAT NAP PLUTO.png 079-006tread.jpg 053-014triumph.jpg 053-012matron.jpg 053-011goidle.jpg 053-010sprayass.jpg 053-008moreinner.jpg 053-007smackdown.jpg 053-006inner.jpg 053-004shnozz.jpg 096-014menagerie.jpg 096-012triplebutt.jpg 096-011sweat.jpg 096-010smells.jpg 096-008point.jpg 096-006dive.jpg 096-004three.jpg 096-003two.jpg 076-016silenthillnursing.jpg 076-015butttwo.jpg 076-014snout.jpg 076-013nosebeast.jpg 076-007balloon.jpg 076-006buttone.jpg 076-005gah.jpg 076-004suspicious.jpg 076-003drown.jpg 024A-009howl.jpg 024A-004ring.jpg 024A-012biscuits.jpg 018-019hero.jpg 018-018grab.jpg 018-17billjunior.jpg 018-013caligari.jpg 018-010nose.jpg 018-003riffraff.jpg 037-012meateater.jpg 037-011nutshadow.jpg 037-010assfear.jpg 037-009snoutpulls.jpg 037-008bond.jpg 037-006snatcher.jpg 037-005treehide.jpg 037-003tied.jpg Pjdpan.jpg Pjd156.jpg Pjd155.jpg Pjd149.jpg Pjd148.jpg Pjd147.jpg Pjd118.jpg Pjd95.jpg Pjd94.jpg Pjd93.jpg Pjd81.jpg Pjd72.jpg Pjd69.jpg HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY.png Pluto about to eat turkey.png Pluto---cold-turkey.jpg 1953-simple-3.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Adventure.jpg Mickey-and-Friends 2.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto Birthday-Cake.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto 1.jpg Pluto trying to make fetch happen.jpg Pluto and chicks.jpg Pluto and turtle2.jpg Mickey seal and pluto.jpg Mickey and pluto in pointer.jpg Pluto and chicks2.jpg Pluto and turtle3.jpg Pluto_sleeping.png Pluto_inside_a_tire.png Butch_chasing_Pluto_into_the_carnival.png Pluto_watering_mouth.png Pluto after the party's over.jpg Pluto 4.jpg Mickey and Pluto on a snowy day.jpg Mickey and Pluto in the snow.png Pluto covered in green paint.png Pluto shocked at wearing a sweater.jpeg Pluto with a girl's wig.png 1949-bourdon-2.jpg 1949-bourdon-4.jpg 1949-bourdon-5.jpg 1950-chaude-2.jpg 1950-chaude-3.jpg 1950-chaude-5.jpg 1944-secours-2.jpg 1944-secours-5.jpg 1944-secours-7.jpg 1945-casanova-8.jpg 1945-casanova-6.jpg 1945-casanova-4.jpg 1945-casanova-3.jpg 1946-tupiles-5.jpg 1946-tupiles-4.jpg 1946-tupiles-3.jpg Pluto about to sleepwalk.jpg 1944-printemps-7.jpg 1944-printemps-3.jpg 1947-chauffe-5.jpg 1947-chauffe-3.jpg 1945-garde-6.jpg 1945-garde-5.jpg 1945-garde-4.jpg 1945-garde-3.jpg 1948-cap-7.jpg 1948-cap-6.jpg 1948-cap-5.jpg 1948-cap-4.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-09.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-06.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-05.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-03.jpg 1946-frere-8.jpg 1946-frere-5.jpg 1946-frere-3.jpg 1940-carreaux-6.jpg 1940-carreaux-2.jpg Pluto carrying package baby turtle back home.jpg Pluto held up by a baby elephant Bobo.jpg Pluto baby bird.jpg Pluto teaches baby bird how to fly.jpg Little turtle shows Pluto affection.jpg 1949-pull-9.jpg 1949-pull-7.jpg 1949-pull-5.jpg 1949-pull-3.jpg 1951-coldstorage-9.jpg 1951-coldstorage-8.jpg 1951-coldstorage-7.jpg 1951-coldstorage-6.jpg 1951-coldstorage-5.jpg 1951-coldstorage-4.jpg 1947-rescue-8.jpg 1947-rescue-6.jpg 1947-rescue-7.jpg 1947-rescue-4.jpg 1947-rescue-3.jpg 1947-postier-10.jpg 1947-postier-8.jpg 1947-postier-6.jpg 1947-postier-4.jpg ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-619.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-620.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-635.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1047.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1051.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1055.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2511.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2553.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2680.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2685.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2690.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2691.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2765.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-133.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-288.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-612.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-614.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1032.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1036.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1168.jpg Tumblr_maaxwuDj961r3jmn6o1_1280.png C5195f89db5b145b2c525ae2ac89664c.jpg char_29643_thumb.jpg|Pluto in ''The Prince and the Pauper mmilc39.jpg 1990-prince-05.jpg ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto_Mickey's_Once_Upon_A_Christmas.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Gift-of-the-Magi-Mickey-Mouse-Pluto-mickeys-once-upon-a-christmas-35932610-528-400.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas21.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas29.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas31.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg mickeys-once-upon-a-christm.jpg Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.jpg imagesCAVL1J6M.jpg Mickey and minnie sledding with pluto.jpg Mickey Minnie Pluto and Figaro in the cozy fireplace.png ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-2543.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4425.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4545.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in bewilderment Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4409.jpg mouseketeers6.jpg Musketeerpluto.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-517.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4562.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4731.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4748.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4775.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5635.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6179.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6185.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6186.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6779.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6783.jpg Threemusketeers_711.jpg Musketeer mickey and pluto.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg Pup-Pluto.png|Pluto as a Puppy Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas_458.jpg Twice_Upon_a_Christmas_Group.jpg Mickey-Pluto-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36078504-300-169.png Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36192543-300-169.png Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36221708-300-169.png Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36221715-300-169.png mickxmas2-04.jpg Pluto-MejorNavidad.png Other movies Pluto_in_Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit.jpg|Pluto in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tumblr_mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o2_1280.jpg|Pluto's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber Tumblr_nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11070.jpg TV series ''Walt Disney anthology series Faoutaoy_Thumper5.png 1954-dogs-3.jpg 1960-thisis-09.jpg FourTales2.png FourTales5.png OnVacation3.png Juleshow_mickey.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg Tumblr_nsizasLX2N1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1958-four-tales-mouse-06.jpg Mickey Mouse Club Tumblr_m2qt8vS0MW1qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Pluto in the ''Mickey Mouse Club intro sequence MickeyMouseOpen47.jpg MickeyMouseOpen48.jpg MickeyMouseOpen49.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Works PlutoCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Pluto cartoon opening card from ''Mickey Mouse Works and'' House of Mouse'' Plut0.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works Image_0075_-_Copy.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's House of Villains Image_0300.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in Mickey's House of Villains Pluto_getting_zonked_out.jpg Pluto_and_a_trunk.jpg Plutos_devil_zapping_plutos_angel.jpg PlutoTiki.jpg|Pluto with Tiki 148400.jpg Donald-and-the-aracuan-bird.png 148465.jpg Christmas_lights.jpg Image_0092.jpg Pluto_-_angel-devil.jpg 20e1fc47.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-05.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-07.jpg Away1.gif Away5.gif Image_53321_4.jpg Lovepluto.jpg Madpluto.jpg Mickandpluto.jpg Mickey_and_pluto_at_the_supermarket.jpg Mickey_walking_pluto.jpg Mickey_with_purple_pluto.jpg Mickys_Mistake.jpg Mistake1.jpg Proudpurplepluto.jpg Purple_pluto.jpg Smooch.jpg Street_cleaner_1.jpg Suprisedpluto.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-04-01.jpg 1999-plutochercher-2.jpg 1999-plutochercher-3.jpg Pluto_and_Mickey.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P6.jpg 1999mikeymanias10405.jpg 1999mikeymanias10802.jpg 1999mikeymanias20401.jpg 1999mikeymanias20601.jpg 1999mikeymanias20803.jpg 1999mikeymanias21301.jpg 2000mikeymanias30302.jpg 2001tousenboites10101.jpg char_29950_thumb.jpg 1999mikeymanias10203.jpg 2000mikeymanias30403.jpg thCACRIBSR.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-28-00h30m49s149.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-28-00h34m41s804.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-28-00h30m33s581.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-28-00h31m07s745.png Pluto sleeping warmth.jpg Pluto rabbit magic.jpg w594b.jpg ''House of Mouse Proud pluto.jpg Char_32774.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse HouseofmouseCameos2.png Pluto_vs_Figaro.jpg Petesnowwhitesmug.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg Desotoattackpete.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg Napoleontitoattackpete.jpg Desotochasepete.jpg Napoleontitochasepete.jpg Francisattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupsattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupschasepete.jpg Francischasepete.jpg Titoattackpete.jpg Titochasepete.jpg Pluto_vs_figaro.jpg Goofy_sirve_Pluto&Dinah.png char_29288_thumb.jpg pluto_and_figaro_by_9029561-d78f3p6.jpg disney-christmas-mickey-002-800.jpg mickeys-magical-christmas-2001c.jpg MickeysMagicalChristmas-SnowedInAtTheHouseOfMouse2001-08.jpg Ladytramppluto.png House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg C2169.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h23m39s110.png Pluto lipstick.jpg Pluto conducting.jpg Minnie thanking Pluto.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 662px-Mickeyuj6.jpg PlutosTale_-_Prince_Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a prince in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - Prince Pluto and Princess Bella.jpg|Pluto and Balla as a prince as princess in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade_-_Space_Alien_Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a space alien in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofyBabysitter_-_Pluto_Puppy.jpg|Pluto as a baby puppy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. 789211.jpg 323506.jpg 314790098.jpg 323510.jpg 261390032.jpg 378331179.jpg Bowing_to_the_King_or_Prince.png Mickey_Clubhouse_characters.png Prince_Pluto_-_Minnierella.png PrincePlutoFoundASlipper.png Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Pluto and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 119572 0015.jpg Space Captain Donald.jpg 99161157.jpg TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Pluto_Mickey_Mouse.png Dog-Show-Plutos-Debut.jpg MG&P_Dog_Show.png Dog_show.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-11.jpg Pluto and Mickey in space.png Lost in space.png Pluto workout.jpg Minnie and Pluto (Doggone Biscuits).jpg Minnie and Pluto (Doggone Biscuits) 1.png Smiling mickey and pluto.jpg X240-fMr.jpg Pluto coned.jpg Mickey-mouse-post1.jpg Mickey Pluto Coned.jpg Mickey Mouse No Cooking.jpg Mickey Mouse No Hiking.jpg Mickey Mouse No 1.png Dream4.jpg Other shows Pluto_Quack_Pack.png|Pluto's cameo in ''Quack Pack Pluto_in_recess.jpg|Pluto's cameo in Recess Miscellaneous Mickey_pluto_55_rambler_ad.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries